1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modem apparatus for connecting to the facsimile machine, having the modulation and demodulation functions, and a facsimile modem connection method.
2. Background Art
A modem apparatus for the facsimile machine, which has the modulation and demodulation functions, had become widespread. Most of the modem apparatuses currently being sold in the markets nowadays are equipped with the modulation and demodulation functions, which are known as the xe2x80x9cfacsimile modemxe2x80x9d. These facsimile modems are provided with the followings: a serial port such as RS232C for connecting the facsimile modem to the computer; a telephone line connector for connecting the facsimile modem to the public switched telephone network (PSTN); and an another telephone line connector for connecting the facsimile machine and the telephone to the facsimile modem.
An interface for connecting the telephone to the public switched telephone network is generally being supplied in the facsimile modem. This interface is something that allows to use the telephone even when the power of the facsimile modem is off because the facsimile modem directly connects the telephone to the public switched telephone network. This way, the telephone can be used without having to unplug the facsimile modem and plug in the telephone line each time making a telephone call. This being the case, the computer cannot use the facsimile machine which is being connected to the facsimile modem by the previously mentioned telephone line connector.
The following techniques are some of the examples with configuration improved from the disadvantage by allowing the connection between the facsimile machine and the computer. The drawing of FIG. 9(A) is a configuration disclosed in the Japanese unexamined patent publication HEI 4-259050 which discloses a technique to utilize a facsimile machine as a printer of the computer by installing the linking mechanism and supplying the direct current power to the facsimile modem. As can be seen from the drawing, an adapter 807 is connected to a facsimile machine 805. By switching the switch inside the adapter 807 on, the facsimile machine 805 is connected to a modem 802xe2x80x2 of the mobile personal computer 801. The personal computer 801 can use the facsimile machine 805 as an output device.
As another related art example, there is a facsimile machine which installs the facsimile modem which is connected to both the local area network (LAN) and the public switched telephone network. This facsimile machine can printout an input from the computer and can output an information received from the public switched telephone network. However, this technique is confined to the facsimile data transmission from a facsimile machine to another facsimile machine via the public switched telephone network only. That is, the connection is like those illustrated in the drawing of FIG. 9(B). In precise terms, the facsimile machine 101 transmits facsimile data to its destination which is the facsimile machine 101xe2x80x2 via the public switched telephone network 102.
According to the facsimile modem of the conventional example disclosed in the Japanese unexamined patent publication HEI 4-259050, a pseudonymous switching function is added to the facsimile modem to utilize the facsimile machine as a printer of the personal computer. The problem with this configuration is a lack in a function of selecting the line other than the public switched telephone network line in transmitting the facsimile data. For the facsimile machine installing the facsimile modem, likewise, the facsimile machine itself and the facsimile modem installed at the connection described in FIG. 9(B) has a similar problem.
According to one of the aim of the present invention, not only it attempts to solve the problem mentioned above but it also aims to achieve the facsimile modem that can selectively transmit the facsimile data in which the security, high-speed, and low-cost delivery are in demand, by selecting and using the fixed lines such as leased line, local area network, and internet. The facsimile modem of the present invention is used by connecting the facsimile machine to the public switched telephone network. The facsimile modem of the present invention also has an interface for connecting the computer to the modem.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a line-switching facsimile modem having a function of transmitting and receiving a facsimile data through a facsimile connect line and a public switched telephone network connect line comprises a computer interface connected to an inner data bus; a storage for registering an address; a control program stored in the storage; and a switching unit for performing a switching operation between the public switched telephone network connect line and the computer interface controlled by the control program. The control program checks an address registration in the storage when the facsimile machine requests for a facsimile data transmission. The switching unit connects to the computer interface in case that the address is already registered.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the line-switching facsimile modem includes the control program which controls to transmit its address after the facsimile data transmission via the public switched telephone network.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the line-switching facsimile modem includes the control program which controls to transfer an address received to the computer interface after the facsimile data transmission and reception via the public switched telephone network.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a facsimile modem connection method for transmitting and receiving a facsimile data from a facsimile machine comprises: a computer interface connected to an inner data bus; a storage for registering an address; a control program stored in the storage; and a switching unit for performing a switching operation between the public switched telephone network connect line and the computer interface controlled by the control program; checking whether an address is registered in the storage when the facsimile machine requests for the facsimile data transmission; and transmitting the facsimile data via the computer interface in case that the address is already registered.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the facsimile modem further comprises a step of transmitting its address via the public switched telephone network in case that the address is lacking.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the facsimile modem further comprises the steps of receiving an address received via public switched telephone network in case that the address is lacking; and transferring the address received to the computer interface connected to the inner data bus.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the facsimile modem further comprises a step of registering the address received to the storage, in case that a registration is instructed by a host computer.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the facsimile modem further comprises the step of checking whether an instruction is being made from a host computer to transmit the facsimile data via the computer interface; and transmitting the facsimile data via the public switched telephone network, in case the instruction is lacking.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.